


Flying

by Summerspeck



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Flying, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Sometimes when we fly, we are inspired from old joys and inspirations.





	Flying

A lost drifter.

He floated aimlessly, unaware of his movements. No, he was too relaxed to open his eyes to really care where he was going. Something was carrying his body across the plane. Something warm and soothing.

It was not wind, but it was indeed a powerful yet gentle force gliding underneath his form. It was as if all the weights he felt were lifted off of him and tossed away. He was luminous. Free. Light.

After some time flying on his back, he decided to take a small peek. The peek turned into widened wander and shock as he rapidly gazed upwards and all around him. There was no air and yet he could breathe in this familiar place he traveled through every day of his career.

Outer space.

How was it possible?!

He frantically pushed a button to release his glass helmet. It went over his head and air flowed in his suit . He might have been able to breathe in wherever he was, but he was not going to take chances. Now that he was assured of his safety, he maneuvered his body into a more upright position. Of all the days NOT to have a jet pack...

But luckily, because of where he was, he knew that he didn't need it here. He stopped in mid-air...er, stopped anyhow, and looked all around his surroundings. And it was then...

He rediscovered the inner joy he felt at the ageless beauty of the stars in the heavens.

All colors of the spectrum, from the brightest of whites to the darkest of blacks, painted in and out of the far reaches of the wide canvas of space. Clusters of brilliant orbs clung to each other to form new celestial bodies. Hues and lives of stars faded away into nothingness as new lives began. Rocks soared past him at neck-breaking speed, but they didn't hit him, surprisingly. Uncharted planets and moons and suns orbited in their perspective places, always circling and never changing.

It was a forgotten happiness dug up once more at the motion of seeing space in its glory for the first time.

And yet, this strange phenomena had Ty puzzled...where WAS he in space and how was it he could breathe?

A light in the distance blinked at him. Blinked like Star Command's distress signal. But there was no danger in its message. Rather...it was requesting the Ranger to find and follow it.

Well...it was a step closer to find out the answer, he supposed.

He flew on into the abyss and he shone.

_Fin._


End file.
